paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
YOUR NOT ALONE
Monday August 26th 2019 5 pm, Humdinger: Dan the paw patrol is at the cemetary helping to bury the dead ones what do u wanna do ? Humdinger asks dan and Dan says he wants to go to the pet parlor and build a pets Waterpark there and line it out Humdinger: ok that way the paw patrol and pets will have a place to cool off at cool Dan: yes and it's getting late so we should hurry dan said as they drove humdingers chevy Tahoe to the back of the pet parlor and parked by a tree Dan: this is the perfect spot now mayor hold this part and ill measure the perimeter Humdinger: ok sure Dan then maps out the whole perimeter and is now ready to set it up but he then sees a very creepy dark forest in the back of the pet parlor and he wants to check it out Dan: alright now I just have to call the workers and we'll...get....started...building........this Humdinger: Dan what is it...omg it's it's a creepy dark forest what the heck is that doing there ? Dan: idk but look how cool it looks im gonna go check it out see ya Humdinger: WOH WOH WOH THERE NO YOUR NOT GOING IN THERE ill call the paw patrol to figure out what this dark forest is doing here now you need to stay right.........here DAN! Dan: comeon major stop being such a grump we don't need the paw patrol and they don't need to know where we are now comeon and let's explore this awesome forest Humdinger: ok (gulps) sure but it's creepy looking but fine ill go exploring with u Dan: thats the spirit now let's explore you'll be fine Dan and humdinger start exploring the forest unaware of whats about to happen later on and the paw patrol try to contact them 4 times but no answer and the pups start to worry so does ryder so the paw patrol heads to the pet parlor to find them Dan: wow it's like the boogeymans forest awesome if we found the boogeyman that be so cool wouldn't it ? Humdinger: no it would not be cool if we found the boogeyman I would freak out Dan: ur suck a scarey cat lol what ur afraid of creepypastas Humdinger: yes I find them unsettling now let's find a shelter im getting the feeling were being watched Dan: dude there's no one here but us chill out were the only ones that are here so quit ur worrying and look there's a village campsite Humdinger: i dont like this place it says welcome to dark woods and theres blood on the sign and it's too quiet Dan: calm down now let's split up you look at those 6 cabins and ill look at these 6 and meet me at the firepit when ur done ok Humdinger: ok fine they started to explore the cabins after the 4th cabin humdinger was tired 1st one nothing 2nd one nothing 3rd one nothing fourth one nothing 5th one again nothing humdinger was about to quit until he came to the 6th cabin there was nothing until he spotted a note on the wall by the bed and it read YOUR NOT ALONE Humdinger: what the frick what does your not alone mean oh oh no no no no i cant be humdinger said and saw the numbers on the door they read clearly 666 and gasped and panicked his heart was now racing and there was something else he heard footsteps crunching branches " thump thump thump " he was done he freaked out and ran away from the cabin over to dan who was waiting for him Dan: dude what happened ? Humdinger was panting heavily as he spoke: there..i..was..I was looking at the note on the wall and it said your not alone and then I was confused and then I looked at the door numbers and they read 666 I then started panicking and freaking out and when I heard footsteps I ran away fast Dan: ok thats really bad but I have something to say too thats very creepy and unpleasant Humdinger: what is it Dan: well i found the same thing as u did on the cabin wall but the numbers were 444 and I found something horrorific in the cabin u need to see this it will give u nightmares come see Humdinger: ok wait what is this Dan: its a map of this campsite normal right wrong there's a target on here and the person who made this map..murdered the target and planned it out Humdinger: omg but this is a lookout tower target why is that...a...problem oh no no no thats not true no no NO Dan: it is and look they drew a cemetary on the back of this map and is located.....near this campsite Humdinger: NOOO THEY CAN'T THEY CAN'T BE THEY CAN'T NONONO NOOO ( he arrives and starts crying so does dan tears in both them as they look at the Graves ) Dan: each grave has the body of every pup in the paw patrol including ryder except chase and marshall their graves aren't here Humdinger: why did they die why wait (he looks at one tomb and sees this Tuck born in 2005 died in 2019 august 27th 3 pm was a great respectful pup best friends of marshall and chase) Dan their not dead their not dead ! Dan: WHAT HOW DO U KNOW ! Humdinger: cause it says they will die tommorrow at 3pm not today Dan: oh thanks gosh but where are they where could they be Humdinger: idk wait whats that sound They start hearing footsteps but louder and closer this time and Dan sees the major gasp at the trees branches between the 3rd cabins and sees 3 decapitated heads each on each tree hanging from the branch dripping blood as neck was cut off but no bodies and then they see boogeyman come toward them with bloody teeth holding a knife and stops and says boogeyman: I FOUND YOU NOW COME HOME YOUR DEATH IS HERE Dan: RUN HUMDINGER RUN AWAY GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE NOW! Dan yells as humdinger tryst to get out of there dan shoots boogeyman in the shoulder with his gun Boogeyman: U TRAITOR U WILL BE DEAD Boogeyman says and chucks the bloody knife in the air as it Flys throught the air as humdinger almost gets to the exit but unfortunately the knife is plunged into his back and he hits the ground Dan: HUMDINGER NOOO YOU DEMONIC CREATURE U HAVE NO SOUL he aims the gun at boogeyman GO TO HELL SERIAL KILLER He shoots boogeyman in the head and he falls down and starts dying but walks away still alive but bloody and in much pain as dan runs up to humdinger who is bleeding Dan: NO NO I CANT LOSE U NO PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE ( he starts crying and tears roll down his face ) Humdinger: Dan leave me i wont make it i cant im gonna dye leave without me it's over and he starts coughing badly Dan: NO A WARRIOR NEVER LEAVES A MAN BEHIND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS Dan says and he picks up humdinger by the back and drives him out of the forest and toward the paw patrol as the pups look at him Paw Patrol: what happened Dan: long story just get humdinger to the nearest urgent care and get him treated ASAP Paw Patrol: ok were on it The paw patrol say and they drive in the paw patroler toward the urgent care as dan walks back to his mansion and sits down on the couch with his two dogs husky and Dave later on the paw patrol report humdinger survived and they brought him back to the mansion dan was thankful and grateful as humdinger entered he had no casts nor injury's Humdinger: you saved my life dan your a real hero you got me out of the forest when I was about to die you risked your life for mine Dan: im jsut so glad your ok and how the paw patrol got u to the u.c. in the nick of time but one things for sure even thought they blocked it up Humdinger: whats that Dan: im never going back to the dark forest ever again Humdinger: thats for sure Dan that's for sure The next day theyou talked with the paw patrol and told them the story and the paw patrol told them next time to call us they agreed as the funeral started and endedication as the town standed by the Graves of the dead ones dan and humdinger went up to the tombs and touched them saying these words " farewell our friends farewell you've done a good job and we hope to remeber you always and we hope to see u again as you live in heaven all the days of your life forever you'll be remembered representing adventure bay " Adventure bay clapped as the paw patrol congratulated them and honored dan with the medal of Honor and everyone clapped including humdinger as the paw patrol made their final appreciation Paw Patrol: well done dan well done The end to be conoticed with part 3 of 1 series Category:Paw patrol Category:Boogeyman Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Ryder chase marshall tuck Category:Lookout, adventure bay Category:More blood and gore Category:Knife and pistol Category:Decapitated heads 6 on each tree Category:Violence extreme high Category:Medal of honor Category:Cabins 666 and 444 with death map Category:Chevy tahoe of humdingers Category:Humdinger almost doesnt .... not spoiling it Category:Great and very scary artcile